The Gay bathhouse 3
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other two gay bathhouse stories. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

This is the last of the three gay bathhouse stories for Arthur. Arthur and them are at the sports bar. It is a party after all. Buster and Sam is also there. One new couple will soon start a new sports bar. It will be called Chuck and Cindy's sports bar. It will be wear the bear cave bar once was. It is a regular sports bar not a gay one so it will be competition to Arthur and Francine's sports bar. Arthur and them heard of it. They believe in the free market. So they are okay with it after all.

"I am okay with it," said Arthur, "I believe in the free market after all."

"Same here," said Francine, "It is part of Capitalism after all."

"Same here," said Brain, "Capitalism is a good thing after all."

"I also do," said Fern, "Only system i believe in."

"Better than communism," said Buster, "That system no free market you know. Communism that is."

They know that competition could be a good thing after all. Meanwhile at the former bear cave gay bar was once at before they went out of business. That couple is now restocking the selves with alcohol that they bought. They will open in a week so they are getting ready for that. They know bars is goo business to Elwood city. Sports bars even more so. That way they can watch games on TV's. As in sports games that is in fact. They can bet on the games in sports bars that is in fact.

"This place will be great," said Mark, "For us and Elwood city in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Cindy, "I sure love you."

"And i love you," said Mark, "Same as our two children."

"Yes indeed," said Cindy, "The boy looks more like you and the girl more like me."

"That is a fact," said Mark, "This bar will be good one."

Meanwhile back at the party at Arthur and Francine's sports bar. They are having a good time. Sports is shown playing on it's TV's. One has soccer, one has baseball, one has football, one has golf, one has volleyball, and one has bowling. They turned on another TV on tennis. It was requested by Fern who loves tennis. They are talking about stuff right now.

"Okay tennis is on now," said Arthur, "As you requested of course."

"Yes of course," said Fern, "I sure love tennis after all."

"I love volleyball," said Muffy, "I also love to play it as well."

"Golf is my thing," said Buster, "I love to play it on the weekends when i can."

"Sports is good," said Brain, "They make lots of money."

They looked it up and saw how much they make. They see they make millions of dollars. After all most sports people are millionairs. And some might be billionairs. Now we head back to the soon to be new sports bar. They took down all the gay stuff and put up sports posters. Replaced the gay music with regular music and sports music. They are talking now.

"I will love when this opens," said Mark, "This will be a very good sports bar indeed."

"Same here," said Cindy, "The opening day will be very good."

"I know it will," said Mark, "We could open early."

"I am sure we could," said Cindy, "I say we must open early."

They will open in five days instead of seven days. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Short chapter

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

The stock market for the local will crash putting an old sports bar out of business. That one isn't the one Arthur and Francine owns but the one they went to before they built their own sports bar. That bar will lose lots of money so much they have to shut it down. They put lots of money in the local stock market. It was a bad choice they made. It proved to be it's down fall. Once the best sports bar now it is closing down for good. It is having a going out of business sale for patrons and other bars.

"Sorry we are closing this sports bar," said the owner, "We lost to much money.

"Yes in the stock market," Said his wife,"We are selling the unopened booze to Arthur Anderson Francine's sports bar."

"To bad I love this place, said a patron,"Now what would I go when your out of business?"

"Arthur android Francine's sports bar," said the owner, It is a good sports bar."

Okay then," said that patron, "I hope I love it."

Arthur and Francine knows business will do very well when that old sports bar closes for good. The owners of that old sports bar picked the wrong stock to put his money. Arthur knows the right picked the right one unlike that other owner

He picked the wrong stock," said Arthur, "Now it is going out of business for good."

Yes indeed," said Francine, We get the unopened booze."

"That is good," said Fern, "We will get the tables and chairs."

"We get the bar stools," said Buster, "Because our gay sports bar is expanding.

I heard about that," said Arthur, "Another bar gets the jukebox."

After that sports bar closed for good the patrons will go to other bar's to drink and eat and watch sports. Arthur and Francine saw business increase several fold. Arthur and Francine knows their sports bar will be in business for a long time. For life in fact. Next chapter will be much longer.


	3. Who are you for?

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

With the old sports bar closed more business for Arthur and Francine's sports bar. That certain business man who is running for president came to Elwood City to play golf. A monkey girl likes him. That woman is Muffy. And Chip is a fan of his and will play golf with him. That business man loves golf. In fact he owns golf courses. He has billions of dollars. And playing with a son of a billionaire. So they have stuff in common. Chip and Muffy wants Arthur and Francine to vote for that guy for president.

"Not sure Muffy," said Arthur, "What would he do for us?"

"You should," said Muffy, "He is good for businesses."

"We will think about it," said Francine, "We heard he wants to build a wall tough."

"Vote for the woman," said Buster, "She won't build a wall between USA and Mexico."

"He is scary," said Sam, "And he has more money we have."

They are yet undecided in the election for now. They like the poor and working people but they own a business and they are rich. We see Chip with that business man talking about if Chip can get a job at the white house as a servant or something. Or at the state department or something. That business sees he is good at business that if elected he would work in the commerce department. Chip would in fact. That business man sure likes Chip and if not elected he would work for him anyway.

"That man is good," said Muffy, "He sure can run our country if elected.'

"I agree," said Chip, "He is the best choice this time."

"I wish Arthur and Francine votes for him," said Muffy, "Think you can talk them into it you think?"

"I sure can," said Chip, "And of course i will."

"That is good," said Muffy, "He is the best choice after all."

Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse where Buster and Sam are getting ready to open the new private room named Mr. oh yeah suite. That private room will be a good one their patrons would love. They are doing that now.

"It is now open," said Buster, "It goes to that man there gets it first."

"It sure is sir," said Sam, "This private room is a good one."

"Why thank you," said that man, "I will leave it open for sex."

"That is the idea," said Buster, "Enjoy this private room."

Next chapter of this story a ghost of a certain man comes. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Who we are for

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine made up their mind to vote for that former first lady also was a senator and sectary of state. They Like her over that business man. She has experiance to get the job done including to them. That business man is scary to them. So they will also endorse her. They believe she is the best choice for the country. Same as Buster, Sam, Fern, Prunella, Tommy Tibble and David and Jane Read. They are democrats after all. So they will vote for her for next president.

"She has our vote," said Arthur, "She is the best candidate for the job."

"That is true," said Francine, "In fact we will endorse her."

"Same as us," said Fern, "She will be next president i hope."

"I also hope she is," said Prunella, "She is the best one this time."

"I am sure she will," said Buster, "If that business man wins we get a wall between USA and Mexico."

That is why they say he is scary. And the ideas he has and the words he says. Chip and Muffy like hat business man. Them two are life long republicans of course. Them two and the ones they are married to are sending money to that business man who went to get it himself. They are glad he is there. He has time to talk to them before he leaves to do campaigning. He also runs a business. So he is a busy man but he made time for his fans. That business man likes them four a lot.

"I hope you win," said Muffy, "To become next president of his great nation."

"I also hope you do," said Chip, "You can get the job done."

"I hope i win," said that business man, "I have great ideas to make this nation great again."

"We love your ideas," said Muffy, "You are a smart man."

"We sure do," said Chip, "I hope you win the election."

Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse. The best patron will give money to that woman who is running for president. He gave it to Buster who thanked him. The ghost of Richard came. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	5. Richard,s ghost

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Buster and Sam see's the ghost of Richard. He is talking to them. That he escaped hell and became a ghost. That he will haunt that place for years. That until he is allowed in heaven. Or until judgement day. They see and hear him. They are glad o see him again. His ghost is there. Not his body it is the grave. He is just a soul as in spirit. Arthur and Francine are at their sports bar asking patrons if they will vote for that woman for president. Not telling them but asking them that of course.

"She is the best this time," said Arthur, "She is much better than that business man."

"He is right," said Francine, "That man wants to build a wall between USA and Mexico."

"I am for her," said that patron, "She indeed the best this time like you said."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "She just might become next president in fact."

"Good choice sir," said Fern, "She could become our first woman president."

We now see the ghost of Richard talking to Buster and Sam. That why he is a ghost now. That he will haunt that place for a long time. Buster and Sam missed him. He is back this time as a ghost. Other patrons also sees him but aren't afraid of it. That man knew Richard is why. He sees it is him. He is also talking to him wearing just a towel to keep his butt and genitals until he has sex and becomes naked. That man is his cousin after all. That is why he is talking to him after all.

"It is good to see you again," said Buster, "This time i see you are a ghost after all."

"Yes i am a ghost," said Richard, "It is good to see you all again."

"Hi cousin," said a patron, "It is good to see you again."

"Good to see you again," said Richard, "I will haunt this place."

"I am glad you will," said Sam, "You was one of the best workers here."

Now we head to the new sports bar on it's opening night. The patrons was some former patrons of that old sports bar plus some new people that moved there. It is a good first night for them. It is a good sports bar after all by the way.

"Good first night," said Mark, "This new sports bar of ours."

"Yes indeed," said Cindy, "I am glad we opened early."

"I am also glad," said Mark, "This new sports bar is great."

"That it is,' said Cindy, "This place is good for Elwood City."

It is a good first day for them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Richard back in hell

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Buster and Sam are talking to Richard's ghost when the devil showed up and took him back to Hell. Buster and Sam are glad they are saved so they will go to heaven someday. So they will never go to hell. They saw the devil looked like a regular rat man. They thought he would be like a bull with horns or like on TV. But they remember that the devil was once an angel in fact archangel in fact. Arthur and Francine went home to be with their children who they gave dinner and read to them.

"And they lived happily ever after the end," said Arthur, "So what do you think of that story?'

"I loved it dad," said Arthur Junior, "I love having you read it to me."

"I knew you would,' said Arthur, "My parents read it to me when i was your age."

"Of course dad," said Arthur junior, "That story has been around a long time."

"A very long time," said Arthur, "Back in the UK during that time in fact."

Arthur and Francine are glad they have wonderful children. Buster and Sam are talking about when the devil came and took Richard back to hell. That Richard will burn in the fire until judgement day when he is sent to the lake of fire forever. When he stands before God the father also called God almighty. Everyone will see the face of God the father. They are talking about what happened there. That they saw the devil himself. The devil seems to love that place they own in fact.

"I thought he would look different," said Buster, "Like a bull or like we would see in cartoons."

"I also thought so," said Sam, "But he looks like a rat man like the way Mr. Ratburn was like."

"He took Richard away," said Buster, "It was good to see him again."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "We will see him at the great white throne on judgement day."

"That is true," said Buster, "When he stands before God and sent to the lake of fire."

Now we see Fern and Prunella as they prepare for the upcoming pride festavel and parade during pride week. Fern was selected to be the grand marshal. Fern is glad she got picked. She is in fact a lesbian. So they are getting ready for it.

"It is an honor," said Fern, "That i was picked to be grand marshal."

"Yes indeed," said Prunella, "I will be in the car with you."

"That is true," said Fern, "After all we are married same sex couple."

"Very true,' said Prunella, "I hope my friend Marina listens to the parade."

Fern hopes she is there as well. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Richard to heaven

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Richard once again escaped hell. It can't hold him for some reason so God might just let him go to heaven. Because hell can't hold him. So God just might let him go to heaven or to put him back and heal his body. Either way he won't go back down there. Buster and Sam know that very well. They see he is back as a ghost. They want him to go to heaven. So them two are praying to see if God lets him to go to heaven or to become alive again. Arthur and Francine is at their sports bar now.

"This sports bar is the best," said Arthur, "We sure know how to run this place."

"It sure is," said Francine, "Yes we sure know how to run it."

"I love it," said Fern, "We might own a bar but i love coming here."

"Same here," said Bud, "But i don't own a bar."

"We know Bud," said Ladonna, "I also love this place cross my heart."

Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam with Richard's ghost as well. He escaped for some reason. I just can't hold him in. They are glad to see him yet again. He is sorry for what he did about his insanity. They forgave him of course. They are praying to God to let him go to heaven or give him his life back. They are waiting for his answer. Until then they are talking to Richard's ghost. Of why hell can't hold him like it does the rest. So they want answers of why that is.

"Why can't it hold you?" said Buster, "I just want to know."

"I just can," said Richard, "Not really sure why it is."

"I think God knows why," said Sam, "He could be the fact it can but not sure though."

"Makes sense to me," said Richard, "I just hope he answers soon."

"He will," said Buster, "I am sure of that."

Just then God will let him go to Heaven. A bright light appeared and took to heaven. Now at the other sports bar which is doing pretty good business. They are making money. The two owners are talking about what to add to the menus.

"Potato salad," said Mark, "I sure love that stuff."

"Same here,' said Cindy, "We can also add egg salad."

"For drinks," said Mark, "Is two beers from a local microbrewery."

"Good idea," said Cindy, "And hard soda as well."

They added to the menu. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	8. Miracles

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Richard will soon be brought back to life. And gets a job at that gay bathhouse. As in Baxter gay bathhouse. Arthur and Francine will get their old genitals back. So yes miracles will soon happen and it happened. They are now happy yet again. They can have sex yet again and have more kids. They are talking about it now. Arthur and Francine are going to have sex soon. They are talking about it first. And at the cemetery Richard came out of the ground alive once yet again.

"They are back," said Arthur, "It is indeed a miracle."

"That is true," said Francine, "I love miracles after all."

"They happen," said Fern, "I sure do believe in them."

"We all do," said Prunella, "That is indeed a miracle."

"Same here," said Bud, "I am indeed am a Christian."

At Baxter gay bathhouse Richard once again alive came in. They hired him on spot and will give him a room there until he gets a place of his own. They are glad he is alive again. They are talking right now. About the miracle that just happened. That he will get to see the gay pride parade. That he can work the night shift so he can enjoy pride fest. They are talking to him right now. That they are sorry about putting him in that place which killed him. That he forgives them all for it now.

"Yes i forgive you," said Richard, "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"That is good," said Buster, "And no problem at all."

"Until you find a place," said Sam, "There is house and apartment ads over there it is new."

"I will check it out," said Richard, "I can start now for work."

"Good fold the towels," said Buster, "They are just out of the drier."

He got right to work. The next day is the gay pride parade. Arthur and them will see it. They see Fern is the grand marshal of it this year. Next chapter will be much longer. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Pride fest and parade

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Richard is glad to be alive again. They are all at pride fest the parade will soon begin. Until then they are going around getting food, condoms, lube, alcohol, and such. Arthur and Francine got burgers and fries and soda. Some new people who came just for pride fest sees them two as a hetrosexual couple as in straight so they won't say good couple they just look at them. For they love same sex couples best. Arthur and Francine are going to ignore the ones who mock them for being straight.

"Just ignore them," said Arthur, "Like we talked about before we came here."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "I could ignore them of course."

"Leave them alone," said Buster, "They might be ignoring you but i won't."

"But they are straight," said that man, "So we must tease them."

"I said leave them alone,' said Buster, "Or you will have to answer to security."

Him and his partner kept it up so Buster and Sam called security who had them two removed from pride fest. They are the only ones who hate straight couples for both are types called queens. They got banned for life from pride fest in Elwood City. Then Arthur and Francine are going to get ice cream at a stand there. One person gave Arthur a bag which has a condom and lube in it. He just got his genitals back by God. So he will use it as in just the condom to have sex with Francine of course.

"The parade begins soon," said the mayor, "As you can tell i am a libereal democrat."

"Yes of course," said Sam, "We know you accept homosexuality."

"Yes indeed Sam," said the mayor, "You are correct of course."

"Yes indeed mayor," said Sam, "That is why i voted for you."

"That is good," said the mayor, "I am of course going to run for Governor coming up."

He indeed will win that election and as stated in the charter will hold an emergency election for mayor. Fern will run for mayor as a democrat. And that Ed Crosswire as a republican and Miss. Morgan as a democratic socialist. Arthur and Francine is for Fern of course. Now the parade started. They are saying we are here we are queer get use to it.

"Another good one," said Arthur, "Just like last year."

"That is true," said Francine, "We will soon might elect a new mayor."

"If we do i will run," said Fern, "I have good ideas to use if elected."

"You have my vote," said Arthur, "After all i am your friend."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am sure you will be a good mayor."

She of course will get to run for mayor. Next chapter see what happens.


	10. Straight pride month

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Richard is going to become a nullo once again. And straight pride month begins. It is for straight couples which is the majority by the way. It was started up by Arthur, Francine, Muffy, Marina, Lydia, George, Brain, Sue Ellen, Maria, and Alex. They got it for Elwood city at first they hope it catches on. Which it will by the way. The mayor and city council of Crown city approved it for that city. It will keep spreading across the nation. That pride is catching on. It went to Elizabeth town after Crown City.

"It passed," said Arthur, "Not just here but also Crown city and Elizabeth town."

"I am glad," said Francine, "I hope it spreads nationwide."

"I think it will," said Arthur, "It already is spreading for they passed it in Morgantown, Madison, and Silverton.

"That is good," said Francine, "I hope it keeps on spreading."

"I believe it will," said Arthur, "Local governments seems to like it."

It spread all across that state when the governor signed it into law. It is going to spread more very soon. The president heard about it as well as a known senator who will make the bill which it will pass both houses of congress and the president will sign it. It got passed and the president signed it. Now all fifty states and territories will have straight pride month which includes straight pride fest and parade. Arthur and them are happy about that. Now we head to the hospital with Richard.

"Time to remove them," said the doctor, "As in your genitals of course."

"Yes of course," said Richard, "I am ready for it."

"Time to make you sleep," said the doctor, "You will go to sleep with them and wake up without them."

"Yes of course," said Richard, "Time for me to sleep."

"He is now sleeping," said the doctor, "Time to remove his genitals."

They removed his genitals and made that area to make it look like he never had them. Arthur will become grand marshal of the straight pride parade. They are talking about that now. That will be the first parade of its kind there in Elwood City.

"I will be grand marshal," said Arthur, "For the first parade of its kind here in Elwood City."

"I am proud of you," said Francine, "I will be in the same car as you."

"We all are," said Marina, "I will march in it."

"Same here," said Muffy, "You an count me in."

They will indeed march in it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	11. We understand why

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Buster and Sam don't like that parade and month. They don't like that idea. But he trust his friends. They will check it out anyway. To see what it is like. Buster and Sam knew why they did that because how two gay men treated them at pride fest. So they understand that. Richard and that doctor fell in love. They are dating now. And maybe get married. Arthur and Francine are talking about straight pride fest coming up in a week. That pride fest is for straight people but all is welcomed.

"It is coming in a week," said Arthur, "For straight pride fest and parade."

"That is true," said Francine, "We are ready for it."

"I will love it," said Brain, "Arthur here will be grand marshal after all."

"That is true," said Sue Ellen, "That parade will be very nice."

"It sure will be," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster and Sam. Them two are talking about straight pride fest and parade. They might not like it but they accept it. Because the way two gay men treated them two at gay pride fest. So they will check it out to see if it is good or bad. To see for themselves in person. It will have food, games, and drinks. And safe sex if they don't want to have children at that time. And talk about straight sex. And how to raise kids. Stuff like that will be there.

"I don't like it," said Buster, "But i understand why they did that because of how them two men treated them."

"Same here," said Sam, "I also understand it."

"I also do," said a man, "I saw how them two treated your friends at our pride fest."

"Yes indeed,' said Buster, "Did you enjoy having sex here?"

"I Sure did," said that man, "I enjoy this place so i am a regular."

That man is named Cory Mcgee. He got buzzed out and towel will be washed by a worker. That gay bathhouse is doing very well. It is one of the best gay bathhouses in the nation. Now Fern and Prunella are talking about it.

"I might not like it," said Fern, "But i understand why they started it up."

"Same here," said Prunella, "We can check it out if we like."

"That is what i was thinking," said Fern, "For it is a good idea after all to see if we will like it or not."

"Yes indeed," said Prunella, "Marina will be there i heard."

Next chapter is the straight pride fest and parade. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	12. straight festival and parade

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Richard and that doctor will get married. He will live in his house with him. And straight pride fest began. The parade will be very soon. They are having a good time there. They are enjoying the day. Children are also there. The children are also having a good time. Buster, Sam, Fern, and Prunella is there. They are seeing if it is good or bad. Fern seems to like it. Arthur and Francine is in that car for the parade. Their children is being watched by D.W. and Bud. They are waiting for the parade now.

"Time to begin," said the mayor, "Are you two ready for it?"

"It sure is," said Arthur, "I am sure ready."

"Same here," said Francine, "As i will ever be."

"That is good," said the mayor, "As you can see my brother is driving the car."

"I can tell," said Arthur, "We are in it now."

The parade started. Fern likes it but the other three not so so much. Fern might be a lesbian in this story but she is still Fern. The parade went as planned. The food and drinks is good. Most there are having soda but some are having beer. Arthur and Francine are having soda. They don't want beer this time. Arthur and Francine only drinks sweet alcoholic beverages when it comes to alcohol that is. So they are having soda. The rest of the festival went good. Now Richard and the doctor are getting married.

"Have fun you two," said the minister, "On your honey moon to San Francisco."

"We will," said Richard, "It is the gay capital after all."

"He is right," said the doctor, "San Francisco will be fun."

"It sure will," said Richard, "It is a good city to visit."

"Have fun there," said the minister, "See you when you come back."

Next chapter will be longer than this one. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	13. Vacation part 1

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Richard and that doctor are now in San Francisco on their honeymoon. They will run into another resurected man who is Victor. Binky might be next. Arthur and Francine with their children are going to The grand canyon. They will enjoy it. They are on a jet heading to that state which is Arizona. The city is Flagstaff. They will see that canyon. They hope they get to ride mules that goes down to the canyon. They can afford it so they will. They will enjoy doing that. We see them on that jet now.

"We will enjoy it," said Arthur, "This trip to the grand canyon."

"We sure will,' said Francine, "I sure hope our kids here also enjoy it."

"I am sure they will," said Arthur, "I remember when i went there when i was ten."

"That is true," said Francine, "It will be your second time and my first."

"Very true," said Arthur, "This trip will be great."

They are on their way to Arizona. We now head to San Francisco with Richard and that doctor. They see Victor who is now back to life. And will stop a sad person who wants to commit suicide by jumping off the golden gate bridge. They see that man now. He is sad that his partner died. That he died of cancer. They don't want him to kill himself. So they are trying to stop him. That he should find a new partner. They know suicide isn't the answer for stuff. So we see them two trying to stop that man.

"Don't kill yourself," said Richard, "Suicide isn't the answer after all."

"He is right," said the doctor, "You an find another partner."

"I guess your right," said that man, "Victor maybe could become my partner."

"I say yes," said Victor, "We could become partners and we will."

"Then let's be partners," said that man, "To my house over there."

Now we head back to Elwood City at Baxter gay bathhouse they are talking about where to go for a vacation. They don't want to go to San Francisco because they have been there before. So they are talking of where to go to now.

"I say Hawaii," said Buster, "It is nice and warm there."

"Sounds good to me," said Sam, "We will go to Hawaii after all."

"That is good," said Buster, "I love that place i have been there before."

"Same here," said Sam, "Then it will be our second trip there."

Next chapter they go there. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Vacation part 2

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their children are at the grand canyon. They are having a good time there. Arthur and Francine looks good together. Richard and that doctor are in San Francisco. And Buster and Sam are getting ready to go to Hawaii. We see Arthur and Francine with their children along with background characters. They are getting the mules with the tour guide. The tour guide is a man named Ryan Thompson. He is the same age as Arthur and Francine. He is a rabbit man like Buster.

"This will be fun," said Arthur, "To take the mules on a tour."

"It sure will," said Francine, "Here comes the tour guide."

"Hi there all of you," said Ryan Thompson, "I am Ryan Thompson your tour guide."

"This will be fun dad," said Arthur junior, "To take this tour of this canyon,"

"Yes indeed son," said Arthur, "I am sure it will be very fun."

They are going to have fun there. We now see Richard and the doctor in San Francisco at a local gay bar. They are glad it is the gay capital. That bar is on Castro Street. That is the gay street where their gay pride parade takes place at. That bar is the best gay bar in San Francisco. They heard about that place and they are there now. They see gay male dancers dancing away. That is why they love it. As well as the gay music and other gay men. They are having a good time there after all.

"This is a good place," said Richard, "I am glad we came here."

"Yes indeed," said the doctor, "We could adopt some kids and take them back to Elwood City."

"Good idea," said Richard, "We an do just that."

"That is good," said the doctor, "I heard of a place that does that."

"That is good," said Richard, "I am glad we came here."

Now we see Buster and Sam with their children are at the airport to head to Hawaii. They land in the capital city of Honolulu where they will go. They have their suit cases with them and went to the terminal where they wait for the jet.

"This will be fun," said Buster, "This vacation to Hawaii that is."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I believe it will be fun."

"That is the plan," said Buster, "It will be a nice vacation."

"That it will," said Sam, "I sure love you."

Next chapter the vacations go on. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	15. Vacation part 3

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their children are still at the grand canyon. Ryan Tompson will come out gay and a pedophile. So they will have him fired and arrested. He shoudn't be around children at all. It is against the law for him to work there. He used an allias is why. His real name is John Franks. He is wanted in three states east of the Mississippi and three states west of it. So it will be a federal case. They found out about it so the police came to arrest him. The people there are watching it right now.

"He is getting arrested," said Arthur, "He is a very wanted man who did sexual touching of children a pedophile."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "He sure is a pedophile."

"We arrested him," said a policeman, "He is wanted in many states so it is a federal case."

"Makes sense to me," said Arthur, "Of why it is a federal case."

"Same here," said Francine, "I hope he gets life in prison without parole."

That is what they will go for. He needs a very good lawyer. The DA they picked for it is a tough one. He wins many cases. So that is why they picked him. He will get a lawyer because he an afford one. If he coundn't afford one he would have gotten him a public defender. His lawyer is a woman named Megan Hopper. She is a white rabbit woman with brown curly hair. She isn't a tough kind a lawyer but she is a lawyer anyway. She will try her best to win the case. She did win some casses.

"I will try sir," said Megan, "To have you be found not guilty and can go free."

"That is good," said John, "What do you know about that DA?"

"He is tough," said Megan, "A very tough one in fact."

"I hope we win," said John, "I didn't do anything wrong just a gay man."

"I believe you," said Megan, "So i will take the case."

At the airport Buster along with Sam and their adopted children got on the jet. They are heading to Hawaii. And in San Francisco Richard and the doctor are at the adoption center. They are talking to a man there who works there.

"You two are approved," said that man, "You can pick out the two you want to adopt."

"That is good," said Richard, "That we got approved that fast."

"We like being fast here," said that man, "This way right here."

"Thank you," said the doctor, "We will follow you back there."

They both picked boys. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	16. Vacation part 4

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their children are still at the grand canyon. The new tour guide is a woman named Tiffany Summers. She is a nice woman who loves children and would never hurt them. She knows better. She never hurt children. she never will. It isn't in her character. She will never get arrested. She knows Arthur and Francine. She lived in Elwood City until she moved there five years ago. She knows them pretty well. She knows who she is and they know who she is as well. She see them.

"Hi Tiffany," said Arthur, "It has been five years sense we saw you last."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Sense you moved here."

"Hi you two," said Tiffany, "Arthur and Francine i love this state."

"Good to see you again," said Arthur, "Glad you are our tour guide."

"That is good," said Tiffany, "Let's take the tour now all of you."

They are taking the tour now. They are enjoying it. Meanwhile at the county jail that man is going to the federal court house for the hearing. The grand jury is there. That tough DA is there. He won most of his casses. He is there to win it. He knows that man did it. That DA is one of the best in the nation. He just might become a judge soon. And maybe get appointed to the supreme court one day. So he will run for judge soon. This could be his best case ever. He wants to win it first.

"You may all be seated," said the judge, "And now we will begin right now."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "I am ready to begin now."

"Same here your honor," said the defense attorney."

"Good we will start now," said the judge, "We can see the evidence over there."

"We sure can," said the DA, "That is very important for this hearing and soon to be trial."

He pleaded not guilty so the trial date for a week. The judge will be Justin Harrison who is that judge's older brother. He is trial judge not a hearing judge. He will get his court room ready for the trial. The trial could last a week to a month. Now in Hawaii with Buster and Sam and their adopted kids. The jet just landed. They are going to baggage claim now.

"We are here," said Buster, "In Hawaii that is for our vacation."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I will get the baggage and you get the rental car."

"Okay then," said Buster, "You got a deal."

"That is good," said Sam, "Then head to the hotel."

They got the baggage and the rental car and went to the hotel. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Vacation part 5

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their children are still at the grand canyon. The tour went very well. They love that vacation so far. Soon they will visit some native Americans. They heard they are friendly. In fact they are. They went to it and they will let them visit them. They know they are friendly. They will hear from the chief and his council to hear the story of their people before they take a tour of their village. They will ask questions. And before they leave they will give them gifts for them.

"That is a good story," said Arthur, "So some was killed by that flu during the great influenza pandemic?"

"Yes indeed," said the chief, "It was the worst pandemic of all."

"Yes it was," said an elder, "I myself survived it so i didn't get a Cytokine Storm because that is how they died."

"A Cytokine Storm is bad," said Francine, "I hope one like that never happens again."

"I also hope so," said the chief, "But one day one could happen so i hope a vaccine comes on time when it does."

They heard the entire history of that tribe. That chief is a darker aardvark than Arthur. In San Francisco Richard and the doctor are taking a tour of Alcatraz which was once a prison now it is for tours. They will enjoy that tour of that place. Where prisoners was once at. Ghost of the inmates are said to haunt that place. They enjoyed that tour. They didn't see or hear any ghost. They are now talking about the tour. They see the golden gate bridge as they got on the ship back to the city.

"That was a good tour," said Richard, "I sure enjoyed it a lot after all."

"Same here," said the doctor, "We took pictures of that place."

"We sure did," said Richard, "We can show them to our friends when we return to Elwood city."

"Yes indeed," said the doctor, "We head home in a week."

"Sounds good to me," said Richard, "We will show Buster and Sam then Arthur and Francine."

Now we head to Hawaii with Buster and Sam with their adopted kids is at the beach in their bathing suits. They have sunblock on even though they have fur but it is just a thin layer. They are talking right now of course.

"I love this place," said Buster, "The weather is nice and warm."

"Same here," said Sam, "I sure love this weather as well."

"Our kids love it," said Buster, "They are building a sandcastle."

"They sure do," said Sam, "I remember building them when i was a kid."

They both remember being children. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Vacation part 6

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their children are still at the grand canyon. They are at the native American village. That village survived the 1918 influenza pandemic. Most people who got it at that village survived it. They had strong immune systems and still do. A few of them died and that is all. Like millions it killed them with a Cytokine Storms. They heard all about that flu from them. They are getting ready to return to Flagstaff for their motel. They are getting gifts now. They are a good tribe.

"Thanks for the gifts," said Arthur, "Time to return to Flagstaff for our motel."

"Yes thank you," said Francine, "I hope we see you all again."

"We hope you do," said the chief, "After all you are all nice."

"Then we will," said Arthur, "You are all nice as well."

"We sure will,' said Francine, "Before we head back home."

They will be back to visit them in two days as in a day before they go to the airport to get on the jet and head home. Now we head to San Francisco with Richard and the doctor with their adopted children is at another gay bar. That one is a gay sports bar. It is the best one of it's kind in that city. They see games being shown on the TV's and gay music playing. They see all types of gay men from masculine bears to femine queens. They love what they see there. They are talking now about it.

"I love this place," said Richard, "It reminds me of Buster and Sam's gay sports bar."

"Same here," said the doctor, "It also reminds me of that bar as well."

"I love gay bars," said Richard, "They are all gay just like us."

"Same here," said the doctor, "I love being gay."

"Same here," said Richard, "I also love being gay."

Now we head to Hawaii. With Buster an Sam and their adopted kids are at a luau. They see the pig being put in the pit to roast. They sure love pork. They are having a good time. They see many native Hawaiian foods there as well.

"I love this luau," said Buster, "Being here with you and this food."

"Same here," said Sam, "I also see that yummy foods."

"The kids love it," said Buster, "They are having fun."

"They sure do," said Sam, "They are indeed having fun."

One couple fell down as in Tina and Gary. Gary died and Tina paralyzed from the waist down. See what happens next.


	19. Vacation part 7

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their children are still at the grand canyon. They are at the native American village again before they head home. They did say they would be back and kept their word. They kept their promise to them. They are glad they did. They will head on home in a day. When they go to the airport get on the jet and head back to Elwood City. They will be glad to see their friends again. As well as their house, bar, and public bath house. They have a good vacation one of their best ever.

"Yes we are back," said Arthur, "Like we said before we head back home."

"Yes indeed we are,' said Francine, "We kept our promise."

"Glad you did," said the chief, "Nice to see you all again."

"I love this village," said Arthur, "Can i take pictures of it?"

"I say yes," said the chief, "No problem at all."

Him and Francine took pictures with their cameras. They will show the pictures to their friends and family. Them pictures of that village and canyon will be great. Richard will soon be arrested in San Francisco for bringing children in a bar but will be let go with just a fine. Because it is just his first time. They didn't know it was illegal to do it anyway. He was then let go. He was told don't do it again. He payed that fine and they are getting ready to head back home. They are at the airport right now.

"I didn't know it was illegal," said Richard, "To bring children into a bar."

"We are use to it in Elwood City," said the doctor, "It isn't illegal there in Elwood City."

"That is why," said Richard, "I did it of course."

"Yes indeed," said the doctor, "This state is a strict one indeed."

"I will be glad to get home," said Richard, "So we can go back to the laws we know."

Buster and Sam with their adopted kids are at a local seafood restaurant. It is one of the best in Hawaii. They are talking about if they should adopt more children or not. That is what they are talking about. They are talking right now.

"I think we should," said Buster, "For i love children after all."

"I agree," said Sam, "We should adopt at least one."

"Yes of course," said Buster, "Once we head back home after all."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "I sure love you."

Next chapter Arthur and Francine with their kids go home same as Richard and the doctor. They will be on the same jet. See what happens in the next chapter of this long and epic story here.


	20. Richard the hero

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their children are on the jet now. They saw Richard and the doctor get on the same jet. They are on the way home now. They are glad to see them. They stopped there for that other jet had a fuel leak and made an emergency landing there. They are in the air now. That jet will make it all the way to Elwood City. A person is there to try to takeover the jet to fly it to his home nation. To force all aboard to convert them and train and make them terrorist for his cause.

"Good to see you two again," said Arthur, "What happened to your other jet?"

"Same here," said Richard, "It had a fuel leak and made an emergency landing in Flagstaff is what happened to it."

"Makes sense to me," said Arthur, "Who is that man over there?"

"Not sure," said Richard, "Who that man is."

"I never seen him," said the doctor, "He looks like he is a Muslim."

Arthur knows it isn't Adil. At the age of 9 he got circumcised. Arthur was in Turkey at that time. He was allowed to watch it. That Imam did it to Adil when he was naked. Most of the time they had a shirt on but he didn't want to wear a shirt. So he was naked. Arthur was about to leave when Adil's mom told him to wait a bit. He wondered why the Imam didn't leave yet. We now go back in a flashback to his trip to Turkey. First is Adil getting circumcised. He saw his pen pal in the nude there.

"Did that hurt?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"Only a bit," said Adil, "When the neddle was getting put in this penis."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "I am going to get something to eat."

"Wait a bit Arthur," said Adil's mom, "I want you to get circumcised here as well."

"I already had it done," said Arthur, "I was circumcised just after birth."

It was proved to be true. That terrorist now made his move. He pulled a knife and held it to her throat to open up the cockpit. Richard knew just what to do. He killed that terrorist but got injured while doing it. He is getting nursed to health by his new gay husband the doctor. He cleaned out the cut on his face and left hand. And put bandages on him. He is a hero now. He got a clap. He will recieve the key to the city by the mayor. The next mayor election is very soon.

"We are here," said Arthur, "Back in Elwood City that is."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Are you feeling any better Richard?"

"I do a bit," said Richard, "I will live but it still hurts though."

"He will be fine," said the doctor, "He is in good hands now."

Next chapter Richard gets the key to the city. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	21. Terrorist shot down

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine with their children are now at home. They are glad to be home. A certain group of terrorist put a target on Richard's head. Because what he did on the jet. They want to capture him dead or alive. They want him because of what he did on the jet but also because he is gay. They also wants to capture many Americans to make it an Islamic nation. That is there plan anyway. But won't get to carry it out. Because anti terrorism is strong is why. The police will use it to get them.

"That was a good trip," said Arthur, "That vacation to the grand canyon that is in fact."

"It sure was," said Francine, "I sure enjoyed it."

"I also loved it," said Arthur junior, "It was lots of fun."

"We all did," said Arthur, "Next year we can go to Las Vegas."

"Sounds good to me," said Francine, "Las Vegas is a nice place to visit."

We now see them men in that terrorist group is on a jet that they captured. They are heading towards the United States. Little do they know that the United States government is tracking them. That they will shoot it down one it goes into American waters as in over it. They have that jet on radar now. The fighter jets are now taking off from a near by air force base. They have the orders to shoot it down in advance. That jet then came over American waters a fighter jet shot it down killing all on board it. They was all terrorist and nothing more.

"They was terrorist," said Buster, "We are now heading home on this jet."

"I heard that," said Sam, "Yes it is good to be going home now."

"They took care of them," said the flight attendant, "As in shot it down just terrorist."

"We know ma,m," said Buster, "That is what we are talking about."

"Yes indeed ma,am," said Sam, "We saw it on his cell phone for the internet."

They found the list of names on a list that survived Richard now knows he was on that list. That they was coming to capture him. It was a victory for the good guys. Richard and the doctor are talking about it right now about that of course.

"Glad they shot it down," said Richard, "Because i was on that list after all."

"I am also glad it was," said the doctor, "They would have also would have captured me."

"That is true," said Richard, "Same as our adopted kids."

"Also true," said the doctor, "And train them in terrorism."

Next chapter Arthur and Francine returns to their sports bar. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	22. The good spy

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at their sports bar now. That terrorist group still is going after Americans inside of the United States. They call themselves the judgement of America. They claim to be the judgement of it. American bombers and drones are hitting targets in the middle east. A group of them is on their way to the United States in a jet of their on. Little do they know that a spy is there. That person is an Arab Christian. He saying he is Muslim so he can be there. He is a good man of course.

"Nice to see this place again," said Arthur, "After our trip that is in fact."

"Good to have you two back," said Fern, "Can i see the pictures from your vacation you two?"

"We sure do," said Francine, I got them right here."

"I like what i see," said Fern, "You must have had a good time."

"Me and Fern are going to Paris soon," said Prunella, "So yes we are going to France."

Arthur and Francine are wising them a safe trip. And told them watch out for terrorist. That wants to take over the world. Not only is the America's are in danger but also a danger to Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australlia. And even the islands of the Pacific ocean. So yes a danger to the entire world. America and her allies are there to stop them. To at least slow them down before they stop them. Each time they try to attack the allies step up their bombing campaign. We see the terrorist right now.

"It is time now," said the leader of the squad, "Get in that jet and return with hostages."

"Yes sir," said a terrorist, "Are you coming with us?"

"I sure am," said the leader, "That way i can see if things go well."

"Be safe," said the spy acting as a terrorist, "On that trip there."

"We sure will," said the leader, "Go to the leader of this Islamic state."

Instead he went somewhere else and called them about the terrorist coming over to the United States in a jet with their makings on it. Islamic state symbols in fact. They know it is their spy. That he is in fact a born again Christian.

"We will shoot it down," said a general, "Thank you our good spy we can take you home soon."

"That is good," said the spy, "Can't wait to come home with my wife and kids as in my family."

"We will pick you up now," said the general, "Your wife and kids wants you home as soon as possible."

"Thank you sir," said the spy, "I will do anything to protect the United States."

They picked him up and took him back to the United States. They shot down the terrorist jet as in arrived over American waters killing all the terrorist on it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	23. Hostages freed

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at their sports bar still. That terrorist group has five men in the United States ready to take hostages. Richard is going to be one of them. It will be up to the doctor, Arthur, Francine, Fern, and Prunella. They live in the United States is why they are there. They drove their van to Elwood City. They found out where he lives at. They will get stopped before they could harm him and others. That Arthur will help to free Richard. That him and his friends will help them.

"We dropped some more bombs on them," said Arthur, "On that terrorist group that is in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "They lost some more ground as well."

"Very true," said Arthur, "So that means we are winning."

"We sure are," said Fern, "Me and Prunella goes to France tomorrow afternoon."

"I hope you two have fun there," said Arthur, "We might just go there next time we go on vacation."

The terrorist captured a biker. Not an outlaw biker but a lawfull one. Part of a biker group called Christian riders of America. After that captured a mailman, a police officer, a little boy, a little girl, and Richard. Little do they know they are being followed by Arthur and them. The police are also little boy is Brian Compson the youngest son of D.W. and Bud. And the little girl is a daughter of Fern and Prunella. Them terrorist have no idea who they are up against. The standoff begins right now.

"Surrender to us," said Arthur, "We my friends and the police have you surrounded."

"We sure do," said a policeman, "Surrender to us before it is to late."

"What do we do?" said a terrorist, "Surrender or stay here?"

"We have to surrender," said the group leader, "They won this one after all."

"Okay then," said a terrorist, "We surrender to you all."

They came out and they was handcuffed and put in a paddy wagon and took them to the county jail. We now hear from the former hostages. One at a time of course. Richard to that policeman. All of them of course after all.

"Glad to be free again," said Richard, "Thank you for saving us."

"Yes indeed," said the mailman, "Thanks to you no harm came to us."

"I am free dad," said Brian, "Glad you came here with them."

"Same here mom," said Linda, "Well both moms in fact."

"Glad you all came," said the policeman, "We can all go home now."

Next chapter Fern and Prunella with their adopted kids goes on their vacation. See what happens in the next chapter.


	24. Fern for mayor

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at home now. Richard read a certain book and decided anarchism is best. So he will become an anarchist terrorist. He is making bombs to bring up uprisings to bring about anarchism. Anarchism is doomed to fail. The doctor wonders what Richard is up to. He has some people who also believes in Anarchism. The Doctor just thinks they are friends of theirs. But really they are anarchist. That Richard is the leader of it. It is called the Government of tomorrow.

"The Mayor got elected governor of this state," said Arthur, "He will resign as mayor tomorrow and we hold an emergency election to elect a new one."

"That is true," said Francine, "Fern should run for mayor."

"I agree," said Arthur, "She has good ideas to run this city."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "We should ask her if she will."

"Good idea," said Arthur, "When she comes in our sports bar when we are there."

They asked her and she put her hat into the election. Another person running is the local dog catcher. Richard and them put together a bomb. Which they used to blow up a man in his car. Killing him instanly as in right away. They had no idea who did it yet. That group the government of tomorrow is the ones who did it. They want to bring about anarchism. They think violence is the way to bring it in. He went crazy is why he became one. He and his group are making more bombs now.

"We did it," said Richard, "I hope this bring in anarchism."

"We sure did," said a member, "I also hope it does as well."

"We must keep it up," said Richard, "Maybe we could kill the next mayor?"

"I think we should," said a member, "In that place that person get sworn in as next mayor."

"Then we will try," said Richard, "Who ever that person is."

Now we head to Baxter gay bathhouse Buster and Sam are going to endorse Fern for next mayor. That she will run that city well with her ideas. She will become the next mayor. The first lesbian mayor that is in matter of fact of course.

"She will become mayor," said Buster, "So i will endorse her."

"I think so," said Sam, "I will also endorse her as well."

"Then we both will," said Buster, "Should we use the money from this place?"

"Yes both of us," said Sam, "Yes of course some money from this place."

They gave some money to her for her campaign for mayor. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	25. Fern's life saved

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at home still. They know to head to see Fern being sworn in as new mayor. Richard is planning to kill her. To bring up chaos. To bring about anarchism. But Arthur and Francine is there to stop him and his group which is anarchist. That he just might get caught. He and his group wants anarchism at all cost. They want to kill that mayor. Arthur and them will stop them. And they could get arrested. The Anarchist that is not Arthur and them for they are hero's.

"Look i see someone," said Arthur, "Wearing a mask and all black and two others also wearing them."

"Stop them," said Francine, "That one there has a gun."

"I see it," said Arthur, "I got him let's see who it is."

"It is Richard," said Francine, "He is the leader of an anarchist group."

"Richard your under arrest," said a policeman, "You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one will be appointed to you."

Richard and them was put into police cars heading to jail. Fern thanked Arthur and Francine for saving her life. She gave them the key to the city. Which is the best award given by local governments. They are hero's now. They got their pictures taken. They know that Elwood City has a strong mayor type of Mayor/council form of local government. So the mayor is very important to that city. That city will never get a city manager because they don't want one to run the city like the mayor should do.

"They saved my life," said Fern, "From them anarchist terrorist."

"They sure did," said Prunella, "I am glad they did i love you."

"And i love you," said Fern, "I am glad they saved my life."

"Glad she survived," said her oldest daughter, "For i also love you as well of course."

"Now i can use my ideas,' said Fern, "That i said i would do when i ran for this job."

Buster and Sam saw what happened on TV. They are in their gay bathhouse talking about what happened and why. They know they must fire Richard. They are talking right now. About what Richard and them trying to kill Fern.

"He is crazy," said Buster, "I could tell he is crazy by the way he looked."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "It will be an insanity defense in fact."

"I can tell," said Buster, "He needs a good lawyer."

"He sure does," said Sam, "We should fire him."

Buster of course agreed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story here.


	26. Richard innocent

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at their sports bar. Turns out it was his twin brother who did it. So they let Richard go. He was there to stop his brother from killing Fern. He will testify against his brother. The hearing is set for a week. They all said sorry to him. He forgave him. It was just a mistaken identity. They look about the same. They are both gay men. And they are about the same height. But one is a big fatter. Richard is not fat. His brother is in fact. They are talking right now in fact.

"Now we know the difference," said Arthur, "We will see the hearing and trial."

"We sure will be," said Francine, "Now we know your brother is fatter than you."

"That is good," said Richard, "That brother of mine can be mean."

"Your rehired," said Buster, "And with a raise in fact."

"I accept it," said Richard, "My job and salary raise."

That brother named Marcus is in jail now. He is now talking to his lawyer now. If convicted he could get up to life in prison without parole. He is lying to his lawyer who believes him. He told him Richard really did it. Now we head to City Hall with Fern behind the desk signing some local bills into laws. But vetoed some two bad bills. Being a strong mayor type she has the last say. So them two bills are dead. Them bills would have made it illegal for kids to be supervised at all times.

"Them bills was bad," said Fern, "They was both against children after all."

"I agree with you," said Prunella, "We are for children not against them."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "It will be good being mayor of this city."

"Yes indeed," said Prunella, "You will be a great mayor."

"I believe i will," said Fern, "Who made them two bad bills?"

She told who did make them. It was a bad man who was elected in the high crime part of the city. They set the motion for a recall election. For he made way to many anti children bills. It is time for him to be recalled in a special election.

"You are being recalled," said his wife, "Thanks to the new mayor of course."

"I will win it," said that man, "I am the best person on the council."

"That you are," said his wife, "I am sure you could pass bills that the mayor will sign."

"That is my dream," said that man, "This mayor is very left wing."

Next chapter is the recall election for that city council seat. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	27. Recall election

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at home now. They might be hero's but they have a family to take care of. As in children to raise. Them children are good. Two of them goes to school. One goes to Lakewood elementary school and the other goes to Elwood City preschool. Two will start there next school year. To Elwood City preschool that is. They know it is the best preschool in Elwood City. It was either that or a Christian one. They picked Elwood City preschool because that is the one they went to.

"It is the best one," said Arthur, "After all we went there back in the day."

"It sure is," said Francine, "That is where they will go to in the fall."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "We can go enroll them now."

"Just what i was thinking," said Francine, "We know Miss. Morgan very well."

"That we do," said Arthur, "She is a good preschool teacher."

They enrolled them two in it. They know Miss. Morgan still teaches there. She was glad to enroll them two in it. They are glad they will get a good preschool education there. And then send them off to Lakewood and then middle school and high school and even college. They like to plan ahead after all. Marcus is still in jail. The hearing soon begins. At the hearing they have a strong case against him. That it will go to trial. That man wants to bring in anarchism by violent mean in matter of fact.

"It is a strong case," said the DA, "I believe he will be convicted and spends life in prison without parole."

"It sure is," said a policeman, "I know he is guilty after all."

"Glad you know so," said the DA, "I know you won't be on the jury."

"That is true," said that policeman, "I also know i won't serve on it."

"You are my brother," said the DA, "My twin brother in fact."

Now we head to city hall with Fern and Prunella. They are at work. Prunella is her asst. after all. They are talking right now.

"I know he did it," said Fern, "Then attacks that is and tried to kill me."

"I also know he did," said Prunella, "I am glad your life was saved."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I am glad i didn't die."

"I am glad it was," said Prunella, "You have good ideas that is working."

In the recall election Bud won. See what happens in the next chapter of this long and epic story here.


	28. Christmas in July?

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at their sports bar now. Richard is going to visit his brother in jail. His hearing ended and trial is set for two weeks. His lawyer is his cousin. He believes him fully. Richard knows better than that. He knows his brother did it. He came to tell him that and that he will testify against him. He came just to tell him that. And said get used to prison. Because he could spend the rest of his life in it. Marcus knows he did the crimes but wants to be let go to kill more people again.

"This bar is doing good," said Arthur, "In fact it is doing very well."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Think we could celebrate Christmas in July?"

"I say yes," said Arthur, "Two times a year it is then."

"That is good," said Francine, "The summer time one we can have ice cream."

"I love ice cream," said Arthur, "And we can give presents as well."

They agreed that is how they will celebrate it. Now we see Richard talking with his brother Marcus in jail. They are talking about the up coming trial and that he knows he did the crimes. That he must live with it for the rest of his life. They are twins in fact. Marcus is fatter though but looks about the same. Richard and Marcus are the same age but Richard was born first.

"I think you did it," said Richard, "And you know you did them."

"Yes of course," said Marcus, "But i have a good lawyer."

"Who is your lawyer?" said Richard, "I just want to know."

"Our cousin," said Marcus, "That is Eric in fact."

"I heard he is a good one," said Richard, "But i also heard the DA is also a good one."

Now we head to city hall where Fern is thinking about making Christmas in July official holiday in Elwood City. They think it is a good idea. Bud brought it up and it passed. That they all voted for it in matter of fact. They are talking right now.

"I will sign it," said Fern, "I just hope it catches on."

"I agree with you," said Prunella, "I say sign it."

"I just did," said Fern, "It is now official in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Prunella, "We could have ice cream that day."

All ice cream shops in Elwood City will be busy that day. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	29. Plans made

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are getting ready for Christmas in July. Marcus managed to escape jail. He will soon start killing some people. He will kill a former prisoner and his family. He got caught by the police. He can now get the death penalty. He needs a good defense. Aaron his cousin will still be on his side. He now is joined by his business partner Erin Smith his girlfriend. The DA got his partner as well. That case will start soon. The trial is set for two weeks. We see Arthur and Francine now.

"Christmas in July starts soon," said Arthur, "All ice cream shops will be open and packed."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "We can go to Brain mom's ice cream shop that day."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "They have the best ice cream in town."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "And get presents like we do in December."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Brain and Sue Ellen will be over today."

Later them two came over to visit. Brain found a cure for a new viral disease before it becomes a pandemic. It is a new strain of flu in fact. aka monkey flu. It is in Africa for right now. Now we see Arthur and Francine talking to Brain and Sue Ellen. Their children are playing with toys in Arthur Junior's bedroom. They know Christmas in July in coming up soon.

"Good a cure for a flu," said Arthur, "I hope a vaccine is made as well."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "We do got a vaccine for it in fact."

"That is great," said Arthur, "Christmas in July starts soon."

"I am ready for it," said Brain, "Having a medication lab is a good thing."

"You said it," said Sue Ellen, "We are working to come up with a cure to another viral disease."

We now see Buster and Sam in their gay bathhouse talking about how Marcus escaped and killed a family. That he got arrested yet again and watched at all times. They hope he gets the death penalty so he can't escape again to kill.

"Not sure how he did," said Buster, "And not sure why he killed them."

"Same here," said Sam, "I hope he gets the death penalty."

"I also hope he does," said Buster, "Some people just deserves to die."

"That is true,' said Sam, "We can go to that trial."

The plans was made for the trial and Christmas in July. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	30. The Trial part 1

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at the court house for the trial of Marcus. He could get the death penalty for his crimes. He is a bad man after all. He is now on trial. Mr. Read is on the jury same as Tommy Tibble, Mrs. Read, Mr. Crosswire, Bailey, Miss. Turner, Alex, Maria, Marina, Lydia, Mr. Marco, and Chip Crosswire. They are the jury of that trial. They selected Mr. Read as foreman. So it will be his job to announce the verdict. When the times comes for it. The DA goes first as always of course after all.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury," said the DA, "That man did them crimes and tried to kill the mayor. Find him guilty. Thank you."

"He sure did," said his asst., "He is a killer the evidence points to him as you can see. Proescution rest."

"Your turn," said the judge,"After all their closing argument is done."

"Thanks your honor," said defense lawyer, "He didn't do them crimes his twin brother did the crimes not Marcus here. thank you."

"Very true," said his partner, "The evidence points to Richard. Find him not guilty thank you defense rest."

After that it was time for a recess until tomorrow. Arthur and them are talking about the case. They know Marcus did the crimes. They know Richard wouldn't do them crimes. They know Marcus killed them people. That he tried to kill Fern who is the mayor. Marcus escaped from that jail thanks to his lawyer Aaron. Aaron will go on trial himself after that trial ends.

"I think Marcus did them," said Arthur, "That he should get the death penalty."

"I also think so," said Francine, "The evidence points to him after all."

"I know he did," said Fern, "He tried to kill me after all."

"He sure did," said Prunella, "He did try to kill he."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "He did do them crimes after all and tried to kill you Fern."

Later at Baxter gay bathhouse Buster and Sam are talking about who helped Marcus escape from jail that time before he got caught again. They have different ideas who it is who helped him escape. They know someone did it after all.

"I think Aaron did it," said Buster, "That is his lawyer who helped him escape from jail that time."

"It is possible," said Sam, "But i think his friend named Gary who did."

"I heard he died," said Buster, "From a car accident."

"Not that Gary," said Sam, "Another man named Gary."

Next chapter they find out who helped him escape. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	31. The Trial part 2

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at the court house for the trial of Marcus. The first witness is going to be called soon. That witness is Fern Walters. She is the mayor of Elwood City. Marcus will most likely will get convicted in the trial. He is a bad man. Aaron is the one who helped Marcus escape that time. So he is also a bad man. They are partners in crime after all. They are both bad men. Arthur and Francine knows he did it. That his defense attorney is the one who helped Marcus escape so he could kill again.

"Our first witness is," said the DA, "Fern Walters who is the mayor of this city."

"Do you promise," said the bailiff, "To tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," said Fern, "So help me God."

"You may be seated," said the judge, "You may ask her questions now."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "I will be glad to of course."

He asked her good questions and she answered them in the truth. Then the bad defense attorney will cross examine her to try to make her lie. So he can make his cousin to seem innocent in the eyes of the jury and judge. She didn't lie. She stood her ground. And the DA called objection and the judge said substained. After that they called the next witness who is Lydia. So the bailiff had her use her crutches that hadicap people use to walk with. She took her seat after she was given the oath.

"Is it true," said the DA, "That he tried to kill the mayor?"

"Yes indeed," said Lydia, "I was there at the time."

"That is all i have," said the DA, "If that is okay."

"You want to cross examine her?" said the judge, "I just want to know."

"Yes your honor," said defense attorney, "I will be glad to your honor."

He did the same thing he did to Fern. After her came the others for the state. They all said the truth. After them the judge called a recess until the next day. Arthur and them are talking in the hallway about the case as in all of them.

"They told the truth," said Arthur, "That proves he is guilty after all."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I knew he did them crimes."

"I know he did," said Brain, "They prove he sure did them crimes."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "He must get the death penalty."

Next chapter of this story is the defense witnesses. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	32. The Trial part 3

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at the court house for the trial of Marcus. The first witness for the defense is now up. He is an outlaw biker. He is mean and cruel. He is one of the most feared bikers in the world. He is a very bad man. He will soon get arrested. He killed people before. He is a mean monkey man wearing leather and has a thick beard and such. He is also a bully, thief, con artist, and a robber. Everyone there is afraid of him even the bailiff. He is the defense star witness in matter of fact.

"I fear him," said the judge, "Bailiff keep an eye on him at all times until he leaves the court room."

"Yes your honor," said the bailiff, "I will do as you say."

"Make sure you do," said the judge, "That biker is a mean one."

"I am now up," said the defense attorney, "After all it is my turn."

"We are ready for it," said the Judge, "So the DA can cross examine him if he wants to."

That witness is lying in fact. Arthur and them know that in fact. He wasn't even there he was stealing stuff at a gas station convenience store. He is a thief and now a big liar. He might get the death penalty. He killed more than three people after all. He killed five people so far. He also does armed robberies as well. He is the leader of the local biker gang the dirty bandits. So he ordered people killed by his gang members. He is a very bad man. It is time for the DA to cross examine him.

"I sure will," said the DA, "He sounded like he was lying."

"Very well," said the judge, "He did sounded like he was lying after all."

"Was you even there?" said the DA, "Or are you lying to us?"

"I was there," said the biker, "I was riding around on my motor cycle when i saw a murder,"

"Sounds like a lie," said the DA, "We can all tell you are in fact."

He was arrested. After all of them they called a recess. Arthur and them are talking about it in the hallway. They all know that Marcus did them crimes. And that he should get either the death penalty or life without parole.

"Yes he did the crimes," said Arthur, "All of them defense witnesses are liars."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "That defense attorney is part of his group i am sure of it."

"I believe you," said Fern, "We all do in matter of fact."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "The closing arguments is tomorrow."

Next chapter the closing arguments. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	33. The Trial part 4

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at the court house for the trial of Marcus. The closing arguments are soon going to happen. The trial is coming to an end. It will soon be in the hands of the jury. As in Marcus fate in fact. They won't except a hung jury. It must be guilty or not guilty. They must remain until a verdict is reached. In that case it won't be long at all to reach a verdict. The DA is up first as always of course. That is the way it works. That DA is a tough one. As in a very good DA in matter of fact.

"He must be found guilty," said the DA, "All the evidence points to him in fact. He did them crimes. Thank you. Prosecution rest."

"Your up now," said the judge, "This case will soon be in the hands of the jury."

"Of course," said the defense attorney, "That evidence doesn't point to him but someone else. Thank you. Defense rest."

"Jury it is in your hands," said the judge, "The jury room is available find him guilty or not guilty. No hung jury allowed in this case. We are in recess until the jury reaches a verdict in this case."

"Okay then," said the DA, "I hope it doesn't take long for them to reach a verdict."

Arthur and them are talking now about the closing arguments. The jury now is going over all the evidence before they cast the first votes. So Arthur and them are talking. They hope it won't take to long to reach a verdict. They are sure he will be found guilty do to the strong evidence pointing at Marcus. It all proves he did them crimes beyond a shadow of doubt.

"I am sure it is guilty," said Arthur, "The verdict that is in matter of fact."

"I agree with you," said Francine, "The State has a strong case and the defense is weak."

"Same here," said Fern, "After all he tried to kill me."

"Same here," said Brain, "I am sure it will be guilty."

"And same here," said Bud, "Marcus is a bad man after all."

Now we go to the jury room. Them 12 people went over the evidence. They are talking just before they vote. Mr. Read is the foreman so he gets the big chair with the ballot box. They will soon vote on paper so he can count them.

"Yes it is time," said Mr. Read, "To vote that is in fact."

"I agree," said Mr. Marco, "To vote that is."

"Then let's vote," said Mr. Read, "Good i count them."

"Yes indeed," said Mr. Marco, "I hope they are all the same."

Next chapter is the verdict. So yes they reached a verdict. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	34. Trial ends

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine are at the court house for the trial of Marcus. The verdict has been reached. It didn't take them long to reach one. But they reached one. Everyone is now ready. The judge is glad it is now ending. That what the sentence will be the one to decide it. Arthur and them are waiting for the judge to come out. The jury is already out. The judge is coming out of the office now and heading to the court room. He is ready now after all. He arrived there and they stood up until he sits down.

"You may be seated," said the judge, "Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor," said Mr. Read, "We find the defendant guilty on all counts."

"I sentence you to death," said the judge, "By lethal injection at the near by prison."

"Good job," said Richard, "I am his brother after all."

"Yes indeed," said the judge, "You do look a lot like him so i can tell."

They took him to that paddy wagon to that prison to death row. Arthur and them are happy now. That he will die for his crimes. That he will be judged by God himself like everyone else. They hope he is saved so he won't go to Hell. They don't want anyone to go to that place. Arthur might just ask to see if he is saved or not. If he is then it is good. If not he will try to get him saved. He and Francine are saved in fact. They want to make sure if he is or not. They are talking right now in fact.

"I hope he is," said Arthur, "If not i will try to win him to the Lord."

"I also hope so," said Francine, "Yes if he isn't do your best to lead to to Christ."

"Amen to that," said Fern, "Best decision a person can ever make."

"Yes indeed," said Prunella, "We both made that decision some time ago."

"I remember that," said Arthur, "I hope that guy is saved or gets saved."

Now we see Richard is talking to his parents and sister. They are glad he is alive again after all in matter of fact.

"I believe in miracles," said his mom, "So does your dad of course."

"Yes indeed son," said his dad, "After all your alive again after all."

"Yes of course mom and dad," said Richard, "How about you my sister?"

"I also do," said his sister, "After all you was dead now alive again."

Next chapter Arthur visits Marcus in prison. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	35. Death of Marcus

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur lead Marcus to salvation. He will soon be executed. He is having his last meal a pepperoni pizza and a salad with a soda to drink. He will be executed by lethal injection. Arthur and them are watching it along with Richard and his family. He will go to heaven because he got saved. He will soon meet Jesus. Richard heard that and his glad he will go to heaven. Arthur was glad he took Jesus as his savior. He will see him when he goes to heaven some day. They are at that place right now.

"Hi Richard," said Arthur, "Can i sit here?"

"Hi Arthur," said Richard, "Of course you can sit next to me you two."

"Thank you," said Francine, "I told you we would be here."

"You was right," said Richard, "I knew you two would come."

"Our kids are also here," said Arthur, "As you can see by the way."

They all took their seats and they are ready for it. The execution that is in fact. They got the stuff for it. The time has now come and no call from the governor. They pumped the drugs into him. After a bit he was dead. They knew not to cheer. No one did. After that they all went home. They will soon go to bed. They know Marcus is in heaven now. They are glad he took Jesus as his savior. They won't ever end up in prison. They know only saved people can go to heaven after all in fact.

"Glad he did," said Arthur, "Took Jesus as his savior."

"I am as well," said Francine, "Us two are saved after all."

"I am also glad we did," said Arthur, "We will see him again this time in heaven one day."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "So yes we will see him up there."

"Time to sleep now," said Arthur, "Yes we will see him someday indeed."

They went to sleep. Buster and Sam is at their gay bathhouse talking before going home. The late shift will soon come in. They are talking about the execution. They are waiting for the late shift to begin their shift after all in fact.

"It was something," said Buster, "I never saw someone die before."

"It sure was," said Sam, "I also never saw someone die before as well."

"Let's hope we don't see one again," said Buster, "To watch an execution that is of course."

"I also hope we don't," said Sam, "I think once is enough for me."

Next chapter we see the kids going to school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	36. At School

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at work and the children in schools. Two of them in Lakewood and two in Elwood City preschool. They are at school now in fact. They love school and everything about it. Arthur is a forth grade teacher at Lakewood. And Francine is the female gym teacher at that school. They love children and loves to teach them. They remember going there as students years ago. They sure loved going there as students. In fact they still love that school after all in matter of fact.

"I love this school," said Arthur, "It is a very good Elementary school."

"Same here," said Francine, "I remember being a student going here."

"Same here," said Arthur, "Those was good times."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "Mr. Ratburn was a good teacher."

"He sure was," said Arthur, "He loved cartoons."

Then the students was coming in. That includes their kids who was being watched by a babysitter who is Catherine. She is one of the best babysitters in Elwood City. She is a professional babysitter in fact. She was at her house in fact. They was in safe hands. They are glad they hired her as babysitter. She got them ready for school. They arrived there. The oldest child is in the first grade and the second oldest in kindergarten. And the other two is now in Elwood City preschool right now in fact.

"I love this school," said Arthur junior, "What do you think Frank, Tommy junior, and Debra?"

"I sure do," said Frank, "Miss. Fisher is a good teacher so far."

"Same here," said Debra, "Miss. Fisher is a good teacher i am sure."

"And same here," said Tommy junior, "I would like to be called T.J. by the way."

"Okay T.J.," said Arthur junior, "Here she comes now."

She indeed is a good teacher and person. She loves kids and would never hurt them or yell at them for small things. Now we head to Elwood City preschool. Miss. Morgan is still the teacher there. She had three years left until retirement. She loves teaching children. She is in fact one of the best preschool teachers in Elwood city if not the best in town in fact.

"She is the best teacher," said Mark, "I am a son of Arthur in fact."

"That she is," said Cindy, "Name is Cindy and you are?"

"Name is Mark Read," said Mark, "Son of Arthur and Francine Read."

"Nice to meet you," said Cindy, "My dad is Tommy Tibble."

Next chapter i need ideas for. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	37. Still at school

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at work and the children in schools still. It is half way through the school day. They love school all of them. Two of the children just got off of preschool. It is only a half day for it. They love that preschool and Miss. Morgan. She have been teacher of that preschool for years. She will retire very soon. In a few years. They will give her a retirement party for her at Arthur and Francine's sports bar. Them two arranged it for her. They will be the one to have it in a few years in fact.

"Yes the science fair is coming," said Arthur, "I hope you all enter it."

"I sure will," said a boy, "I will enter it of course."

"Same here," said a girl, "I have an invention idea in fact."

"I hope it is good," said Arthur, "The classroom with the winner gets an award a trip to an amusement park."

"I heard about that," said that girl, "That amusement park is amazing."

Six classmates entered the science fair. The other classmates won't enter it. They aren't into science that much in fact. Arthur's two son's entered the science fair. One of the classmates has a volcano modal. While Arthur junior has a working solar system he will soon work on. He hopes he wins it. He hopes to get first prize to earn his class that trip. He loves that amusement park. It is called Fun Zone. It is a good amusement park. They all love that place for it is lots of fun in fact.

"I am entering it dad," said Arthur junior, "I will make a working scale modal of the solar system."

"That is good," said Arthur, "One day i will have you in my class."

"That is good dad," said Arthur junior, "My one friend Tommy junior is building a volcano."

"That is good," said Arthur, "But it can be messy in fact."

"Very true dad," said Arthur junior, "Another classmate is building a robot."

That science fair will be huge. Many from the school entered it. From kindergarten to fifth grade. That science fair will be good for the children and the school. One school as in Glenbrook decided not to hold a science fair because they hate them.

"I love science fairs," said Arthur, "They are so much fun after all in fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "I also know they are fun."

"I will love it," said Arthur junior, "I will build a working modal of the solar system."

"That sounds neat," said Francine, "We hope you win it."

Next chapter of this story is the huge science fair. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	38. The Science fair

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at the science fair. One boy has a robot dog as his entry. He built it by himself. He hopes it works. He wants to win the science fair with it after all. Tommy junior has a volcano as his entry. He is into volcanoes after all. And Arthur junior has a working solar system that goes around a sun which has a light bulb in it. He studied the solar system. He hopes to win first place in it. A girl there has a modal of a black hole. It is scary looking in fact she won't win it after all.

"Welcome to the science fair," said Arthur, "Set up your stuff on these tables that aren't yet taken."

"Thank you," said a boy, "This is my modal of a water slide."

"It looks cool," said Arthur, "You could become an architect one day."

"That is my dream," said that boy, "I want this along with others in a water park."

"Put it on that table," said Arthur, "The judge will look at them in an hour until then enjoy it."

One girl came in with a modal of a bully that picked on for a time. Until she punched her. That modal looks just like that girl. The girl who brought the modal is a monkey girl named Tabitha Henderson. And the one of the bully is a rabbit girl. That girl see's it is of her. She hopes she loses. She knows not to go near her because she is afraid of her because she got beat up by her. That monkey girl is now becoming a bully. The rabbit girl is named Alice Jackson. She is a changed person now.

"You did change," said Arthur junior, "I know that and you know that."

"True A.J.," said Alice, "I was a bully you know."

"You changed for the better," said Arthur junior, "I can sure tell that in fact."

"Very true," said Alice, "That is a modal of me she has there."

"I can tell," said Arthur junior, "I don't like what she made there of you."

The judge of the science fair is the principal Daniel Fisher. He is looking at all of them. He loves three of them. The solar system, the volcano, and the robot dog. But he picked the solar system. The volcano second and robot dog third.

"I won dad," said Arthur junior, "If you can tell in fact."

"I can tell," said Arthur, "Congradulations to you."

"We are proud of you," said Francine, "You are just like me and your dad."

"Thanks you two," said Arthur junior, "I get to go to that amusement park and my class."

Next chapter the ghost of Marcus goes to Baxter gay bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	39. Marcus ghost

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at work now. Then Buster, Sam, and Richard saw Marcus ghost in their gay bathhouse. They will hire him to haunt the place to scare off trouble makers that comes in. That is his job now. That is why they hired him. They know trouble makers comes in at times. They need his ghost there to keep them out. The ones that gives gays a bad name. As in ones that are pedophile's and such. They want it to be a good gay bathhouse. We see Arthur and Francine at the bar they own now.

"This place is doing well," said Arthur, "At our wonderful sports bar that is in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "I am glad we started it."

"I love it," said Fern, "Best sports bar in this city."

"I also do," said Prunella, "It has good food and patrons."

"That it does," said Arthur, "This is the best in this city in fact like you said Fern."

Fern is indeed correct it is the best sports bar. Buster and Sam's is the best gay sports bar. They got an award as the best sports bar in that state. It is one of the best sports bar in the United States. They are expanding it as in opening more sports bars in that state. They hope to become a national chain of sports bars. They know it can happen. That is their dream in fact. They know it will be a good thing. Now at Baxter gay bathhouse with them three talking to Marcus ghost right now in fact.

"So yes that is your job," said Buster, "To keep out the trouble makers."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "You will do a good job at it."

"I sure can," said Marcus ghost, "You can count on me."

"You will do great," said Richard, "Maybe you can become alive again like me."

"Maybe i could," said Marcus ghost, "Not sure though in fact."

Now we head back to Arthur and Francine's sports bar. They will soon open a sports bar in the state capital of that state. They are talking about that now. They know now that it will be there it could go to another state very soon in fact.

"Yes it is a good thing," said Arthur, "Next we could go to another state very soon."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "We will be there to open it up."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "We can hire your sister to babysit the kids that night."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "I am sure she can do it."

Catherine said she would be glad to do it. Next chapter they open that new sports bar. See what happens next chapter.


	40. New sports bar opens

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at the state capital at the site of the new sports bar. It is in a building they bought that was a biker bar. They added more TV's in it. It is part of the now statewide chain. That new one will do very well there. They know it will be of course. They hope to expand to the next state. They will soon buy a building in the next state that is in fact. That building will only cost half a million dollars. So they will buy it in that state to put a new sports bar will be at. They are expanding it in fact.

"So it is now open," said Arthur, "I hope you all like this place."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "It is a good sports bar."

"I love sports bars," said a man, "As long as it isn't a gay sports bar in fact.'

"It is a regular one," said Arthur, "We will never own a gay one."

"He is right," said Francine, "It is just a regular sports bar."

That man went inside. He likes what he see's in it. It has sports posters, TV,s playing sports. He see's football, golf, bowling, tennis, baseball, and volleyball. The other TV was turned on and it was on basketball. They are all having a good time there. The food is good same as the booze. It is a good sports bar and it is only the first day. It is making good money already. It is one of the best sports bars. It is a regular sports bar. The one across the street is a gay sports bar in matter of fact.

"That is the gay one," said a man, "I never go in it and never will."

"You are straight," said his wife, "You are married to me after all."

"I won't ever as well," said Arthur, "It isn't competition anyway."

"He is right," said Francine, "It will never be one."

"Because it is regular," said Arthur, "This one in fact and that one is gay."

Now we head to Elwood City at Baxter gay bathhouse. Marcus ghost is haunting it. That is his job after all. He is doing a good job of scaring away the trouble makers. And it also keeps them away. Buster, Sam, and Richard is talking now.

"He is doing a good job," said Buster, "I am glad we hired him after all."

"He sure is," said Sam, "Richard he is working as we hoped he would."

"I can tell," said Richard, "He is my brother after all."

"That he is," said Buster, "Maybe he can become alive again."

Next chapter he becomes alive again as in Marcus. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	41. Marcus alive again

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at the building they bought in another state. So yes they are expanding into another state. Marcus will soon go to heaven. He will asked to get reserected. That is what he wants to do. He wants to live again. To have a better life. He will become alive again. God will give him his body back. So yes he will become alive yet again. He will find love in that gay bathhouse. He will also work there as well. So yes he will get a better life now. He went to heaven and back to Earth.

"This will be the first in this state," said Arthur, "This sports bar will in fact be a good one."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "This will be a very good one."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Just like our other sports bars in fact."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "We know how to run them very well."

"It opens in two weeks," said Arthur, "We will hire a good manager as always."

They hired a good manager a man named Jason Matthews. He is a bear man like Mr. Haney but not realted to him. They know he can run a bar very well. He is a good business man. Now we head to Elwood city to Baxter gay bathhouse they are talking to Marcus who is alive yet again. They are glad he has another chance at life. They are talking to him right now in matter of fact. They gave him a new job at that gay bathhouse. He wants to find love in that place. Which he will in matter of fact.

"We are glad you are alive again," said Buster, "Now you have a new job here as a worker."

"We sure are," said Sam, "So yes you get a job here."

"Yes indeed brother," said Richard, "I hope you take that job."

"Thanks you three," said Marcus, "I will indeed take this job."

"That is good," said Buster, "You might even find love in here."

We now head to Fern and Prunella's house with their children that they adopted. They are talking about adopting one more child. They love children after all of course. They want to adopt more. That child will be the last they adopt in matter of fact.

"I say yes," said Fern, "One more child in fact."

"That is good," said Prunella, "One last child that child will be."

"Then we will," said Fern, "I hope it will be a boy."

"A boy it will be," said Prunella, "We can adopt a baby boy."

Next chapter i will need ideas in fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story here.


	42. Another sports bar

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at the building they bought in another state opening it. It is open for business now. First sports bar from that chain in that state. They are glad it is becoming the biggest sports bars in the country. That is their dream that is coming true. It is going to become the best sports bar in that town. They just opened it and hired a manager. He is good at stuff like that. So that sports bar will thrive there. It will spread in that state. Arthur and Francine are very rich right now in fact.

"It is now open," said Arthur, "I hope this sports bar is a big sucess in this state."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I am sure it will be."

"It looks nice," said a man, "I will go on in."

"Welcome sir," said Arthur, "What can we do for you?"

"Thank you," said that man, "I want a grilled chicken sandwich and a beer and fries."

They got it for him and he payed for it. He is enjoying it in matter of fact. He loves that place and will be a regular there. He loves the service, the great food, and the beer. Arthur and Francine is glad he will become a regular patron at that sports bar. On the big screen TV's are playing sports. The sports is golf, football, baseball, tennis, bowling, and field hockey. It is a good place. They love opening sports bars. They know that sports is a good thing. That is the kind of bar they open now in fact.

"How was the opening?" said Fern, "I just want to know."

"It went well," said Arthur, "Thanks for watching the kids."

"That is good," said Fern, "And no problem watching the kids."

"That is good to know," said Francine, "Was they playing good with your kids?"

"Yes indeed Francine," said Fern, "And yes as always they got along and played."

We now head to Baxter gay bathhouse. Marcus is doing a very good job in fact. They are glad he is alive again. He found love in a queen named Henry Handerson. He is a fashion desisner. Muffy knows him pretty well in fact. He works with her at her dress shop. He works at that place very well. He is on break so he came in that gay bathhouse for sex in fact.

"Good you found love," said Buster, "And i see it is Henry Handerson in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Marcus, "He has a good house."

"He will move in with me," said Henry, "In fact we could get married in fact."

"That is good," said Sam, "I knew you would find love here."

Next chapter Marcus will move in with Henry. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story here.


	43. Tina comes

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is glad that new sports bar of theirs is doing very well. They will soon expand again. Marcus and Richard's little sister just moved to Elwood City. She will go in the lesbian bathhouse to find love. She heard it is a good place for lesbian women go to have sex at besides at home. Fern and Prunella heard about her. They are glad she will become a member of that lesbian bathhouse. They will be glad when she comes in. She bought a house there. It is next to D.W. and Bud's house.

"It is doing very well," said Arthur, "We could soon buy a second place in that state."

"It sure is," said Francine, "Yes indeed we can look at buildings for sale there."

"That is good," said Arthur, "One of them should be suited for a sports bar."

"Yes indeed," said Francine, "We can check them out soon."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I heard four buildings are for sale there."

They went there and found a good building that was a dive. As in a type of bar. They will buy it which they did of course. That will become a sports bar of theirs. That woman as in Marcus and Richard's sister came to Fern and Prunella's lesbian bathhouse. She told them her name which is Tina. They gave her the key for her locker and a towel. She went to find love there. She of course will find love in it. That is a good place to find love at. They know she will indeed find love in that place.

"Yes indeed you will," said Fern, "After all you are looking for love in the right place."

"Yes indeed," said Prunella, "It is the best place for us lesbians here in Elwood city."

"I hope so," said Tina, "This place looks very nice."

"You will," said Fern, "I know you will find love in here."

"She is correct," said Prunella, "I know it is the best place for our kind here."

She found love like they said she would. It is a thin woman named Sally. She is a money woman like Francine only as thin as Prunella is. She is a regular at that place. She only lives in a small apartment though. They became a couple so she will move in with Tina at her house. They are happy for them. They knew she would find love there. Now we head to Buster and Sam's gay bathhouse. They are talking that Richard and Marcus sister came to Elwood city to live at now.

"That is good," said Buster, "Who does she live next door to?"

"I heard D.W. and Bud," said Sam, "As in next to them of course."

"She does," said Richard, "Me and Marcus helped her move here."

"Yes indeed," said Marcus, "She will love living here."

Next chapter Sally moves in with Tina and Arthur and Francine open another sports bar in that other state. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story here. Only five chapters left to go in this story.


	44. We will adopt

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at that city to open that new sports bar of theirs up. They are glad things are going so well for them. They are expanding good. They know it will become a national chain. It is on it's way to become one. They will trade on the stock market. They will do well in that in matter of fact. Tina and Sally got married and lives together. They live in Tina's new house. They plan to adopt children to raise. They know they would love that. So they will do just that. Adopt some children.

"This will be a good chain," said Arthur, "I hope it goes all the way to Alaska and Hawaii."

"I also hope so," said Francine, "All the states will at least have one of our sports bars."

"I hope it does," said Fern, "Glad you invited me and Prunella here."

"I also hope so," said Prunella, "Is Catherine watching our kids as promised?"

"Thanks you two," said Arthur, "Yes she is watching our kids as she said she would."

They opened that sports bar and went inside. The patrons is ordering food and drinks and watching sports. The six spots being played is football, baseball, bowling, golf, softball, and volleyball. A man said that a channel has water polo on. So they turned on the seventh TV set and saw it. They see how hard it looks. It is a hard sport in fact. They see a woman they know playing it. That woman is none other than Maria. They hopes her team wins it. They saw her score a goal then another her team won.

"That team won Aunt Catherine," said Arthur junior, "That hard sport called water polo in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Catherine, "That is indeed a hard sport in fact."

"It sure looks hard," said Arthur junior, "I am glad Maria and her team won it."

"I am also glad," said Catherine, "You could learn to do that sport."

"I guess so," said Arthur junior, "Soccer is my kind of sport."

Now we go to the house of Tina and Sally. They are talking about adopting some children to raise. They want a family in matter of fact. They know that gay and lesbian couples adopt kids and for strait couples who can't have children.

"I say yes," said Tina, "I know it is a good idea in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Sally, "We can adopt very soon."

"Yes indeed," said Tina,"I am sure we can raise them well."

"That is true," said Sally, "We can start tomorrow or the next day."

They said Monday is the best way that is the next day. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	45. New daughter

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at home now. Tina and Sally are going to adopt a baby girl. They will name her Ruth in fact. They will raise her very well. It is a baby girl so they will have to change her diaper, bathe her, and feed her and such. They will adopt more after that girl is potty trained. They know they will send her to Elwood City preschool when she turns four. They will hire Catherine as the babysitter. Just in case she can't then Fern and Prunella will or Arthur and Francine. That is a fact of course.

"They are adopting a kid," said Arthur, "A baby girl they named Ruth."

"That is good," said Francine, "Them two will be good parents."

"They sure will," said Arthur, "They just might hire Catherine as babysitter."

"That is good," said Francine, "Tina and Sally will if they are smart they will hire my sister."

"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Them two is smart as far as i know."

They called Catherine to see if she will be their go to babysitter. Catherine said she would love to so they hired her. Sally and Tina got jobs at Fern and Prunella's lesbian bathhouse. They are glad to have a good job. They will start now in fact so they took their daughter to Catherine's house. She was waiting for them outside. They see her kids and the Read kids as well. Arthur and Francine is at work at Lakewood with two of their kids and one in preschool so the younger Read kids are there.

"I see the youngest Read kids here," said Sally, "As well as your two youngest kids as well in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Catherine, "Have a good time at work."

"We sure will," said Tina, "It is at the lesbian bathhouse."

"That i know," said Catherine, "Your new daughter is in good hands here."

"That is good," said Sally, "Time for us to go to work now."

They got in their car and headed to the lesbian bathhouse for work. They went inside and they buzzed her in. The one who did that is Fern. She was the one to hire them. She is the smartest of the two owners. She does most of the hirings and firing. Prunella does some of them but Fern does it most of the time. Fern still writes poetry like when she was a kid.

"Glad you came," said Fern, "I am glad i hired you two here."

"We love it," said Tina, "This lesbian bathhouse in fact."

"Do you still write poetry?" said Sally, "Because i heard you did."

"You heard correct," said Fern, "I still write poetry in matter of fact."

Next chapter we see the children at Catherine's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here. Just three more chapters left to go in this long epic story here. I might need some good ideas to use in the last chapter.


	46. Things going well

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at work now. They are teachers after all of course. Arthur is one of two fifth grade teachers and Francine is the female gym teacher. They love children is why they didn't take an early retirement. They will retire at the time most teachers retire. They might be rich but they want to keep on teaching because they love children. They would never hurt any children. They would in fact defend them. Them two are good people. They love working at Lakewood Elementary school.

"I love this school," said Arthur, "I was a student here back in the day."

"That is good," said a boy, "I love this school as well."

"Yes indeed Jason," said Arthur, "You are one of my best students."

"I hope i am," said Amy, "Am i one of them as well?"

"You sure are," said Arthur, "I know you two are fraternal twins."

They had all their lessons for the day. They love teaching there. We now see hem going home but first they went to pick up their children at that daycare Catherine owns. So yes she owns a daycare center now. Her and her husband bought it from a couple who is now retired. So they own it now in fact. They are going to do a good job at running it and care for children. They are now at that daycare center to pick them children up there. They like what they see in it. They know what to do in fact.

"I like the looks of this place," said Arthur, "It looks very nice and the children are happy and playing."

"Why thank you," said Catherine, "We love owning this daycare center."

"I also love this place," said Francine, "I see your husband is changing a baby's diaper there."

"I also do that," said Catherine, "That newborn boy just got circumcised."

"That is good," said Arthur, "We had our son's circumcised."

They know boys can be circumcised. They believe in it in matter of fact. We now head to Baxter gay bathhouse with Buster, Sam, Richard, and Marcus are talking. They know that things are going very well at that gay bathhouse in matter of fact.

"Things are going well here," said Buster, "We could either add another private room or a sauna."

"Yes they are," said Sam, "I say another private room."

"I agree," said Richard, "It is indeed a good idea."

"Same here," said Marcus, "It is a good idea after all."

"Then i will do it," said Buster, "As in add another private room."

Next chapter they open that new private room. Only two chapters left to go for this story here. It is almost done. See what happens in the next chapter of this long epic story here.


	47. Last chapter

The gay bathhouse 3

* * *

Arthur and Francine is at work now. They don't know that today is the rapture. This is the last chapter of this story here. This is the last of the gay bathhouse stories. They will be raptured. Well some will be left behind. Only the ones unsaved will be left behind and will see the Antichrist who will rule the world for seven years. The Antichrist will come from Europe. That he will rule it first then take control over the America's. The new private room is being opened on that very day they gets taken.

"This is a good day," said Arthur, "Things here is going very well."

"I sure love it," said Mark, "I am a good student who get's good grades."

"You are like me," said Arthur, "By the way you act, good manners, and good grades."

"That is true," said Mark, "Three years ago i got saved."

"Amen to that," said Arthur, "I did that when i was 8 years old."

When the rapture happens Arthur and five of his students will be taken by Jesus up to heaven. They don't know that the rapture is that day during math class time. That is the next subject in that class. They are having English right now in fact. At Baxter gay bathhouse Buster, Sam, Richard, and Marcus is talking. That it is time to open the new private room. All four of them will be raptured out. That the new owner is an unsaved man who goes along with the Antichrist and his teachings in fact.

"It is now open," said Buster, "This private room is wonders of cum."

"Yes indeed," said Sam, "That is what we named that room."

"Yes of course," said Richard, "I am glad we opened this on time."

"I am also glad," said Marcus, "This place is doing so well."

"Yes indeed," said Buster, "It is another good day."

Just then they heard a rumbling like it is coming from the sky. And that they was taken to heaven by Jesus himself. The one's taken is Arthur, Francine, their children, Fern, George, Prunella, Jenna, Bud, D.W., Ladonna, Alex, Marina, Lydia, Mr. and Mrs. Read, Fern and Prunella's children, Buster and Sam's children, and the other children they have. All that was left behind is their clothes. Just then a man who will take over that place just then took it over. We see Maria and Catherine now.

"Arthur and them is gone," said Catherine, "All we have left is their clothes."

"I can tell," said Maria, "Same as their children."

"I can tell," said Catherine, "My baby is also gone. When i was giving him a bath."

"So he was took naked?" said Maria, "I just want to know."

"Yes indeed," said Catherine, "Because baths are done naked."

The Antichrist ruled the world for seven years and Jesus defeated them. Arthur and them now rule with Jesus. Arthur got the United States, Francine got Canada and so on. I hoped you loved this story here. The end.


End file.
